<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wouldn't Ask You by saltmeat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980602">I Wouldn't Ask You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltmeat/pseuds/saltmeat'>saltmeat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ANYWAY aight i'll add more tags as they become relevant, Fix-It, M/M, Parents, Post-Canon, SO, Time Travel, also this is NOT OT4, cus like fuck the ending bro, i can and will die for him, i love their dynamic so expect Friend Fluff but, iggy n glad are like, noct is aliveeeee, sorta?, speaking of iggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltmeat/pseuds/saltmeat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis is alive. Somehow. </p><p>Or, at least, he thinks he is.</p><p>If waking up almost eleven years in the past counts as technically alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. INTRODUCTION - White Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorpurple/gifts">professorpurple</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not to be One Of Those People but this fic starts with song lyrics and i do not care</p><p>also sup im neeeew to the fandom as in i literally finished the game like. last week. and this was the only way i could stop myself crying B)</p><p>this is a quick lil intro chapter, but from this point on im gonna be writing longer chapters, hopefully updating at least weekly. this bad boy is gonna be looooooong </p><p>anyway enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> I wouldn't ask you to take care of me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, and I wouldn't ask you to take care of me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wouldn't ask you to take care of me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, and I wouldn't ask you to take care of me (I think I'm losing you) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Noctis. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noctis, wake up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His eyes flicked open. The light was blinding, watering his eyes, as though he’d stepped outside after being in a dark room for hours. He choked on a panicked breath, suddenly aware of the burning in his lungs, moving his hand to grab at his chest. It hurt. Why did it hurt? </p><p>Though his eyes still struggled to adjust, his mind was becoming less fogged, and snippets of the previous few moments returned to him. Or… hours? He couldn’t tell, as everything seemed to blur together. Daemons, Ardyn, his friends outside the citadel as they bid each other farewell, his father’s sword through his chest. Another pained breath as he remembered that. It explains the burning, he assumed. Except, no, it didn’t- he’d died, the pain gone, his body existing only in some other realm, as he finally relieved Ardyn of his curse; watched him dissipate into nothing, and then he, himself, followed. He’d gone. He’d felt himself fade. </p><p>Confused, he gulped down another breath, trying but failing to make sense of where he was, the light still too overwhelming to process anything. </p><p>Another stage to the battle, he presumed, finally removing his hand from his chest and, on instinct readying himself to summon a weapon, sure Ardyn was here with him, somewhere.  </p><p>“S-show yourself.” He managed, too little energy to put any real malice into his voice. He wondered how many times he would have to fight Ardyn before they could both rest. He was exhausted, limbs starting to ache as much as his chest did. Maybe this was his fate. Maybe, in order to keep away the darkness, he had to continue to fight it for eternity. Only dead in the physical sense. </p><p>“Ardyn.” His voice was a little firmer this time, still tired, but with attempts at confidence. He’d accept his fate, no matter how begrudgingly. </p><p>His call was returned, but not by who he expected. </p><p>“Ardyn’s gone, Noct.”</p><p>...Ignis? That couldn’t be right. Ignis was somewhere else, fighting daemons, or watching the sunrise, or-</p><p>“You did it, Noct.” </p><p>Gladio?</p><p>“Noct…” a third voice whispered. Prompto. </p><p>His stomach churned. A cruel joke from the gods. To condemn him to an afterlife of eternal battle, taunted by the calls of the best friends he’d never again see. </p><p>More likely it was Ardyn. Another trick. One of many, presumably. </p><p>His eyes welled as he forced out another call. </p><p>“I said <em> show yourself </em>.” </p><p>A flick of his wrist and he summoned a weapon to his hand. He didn’t have time to wonder how he was able to summon from his armiger in the afterlife, instead opting to strike out, hoping to connect with what he was sure would be the only other being there with him. </p><p>His blade was stopped, pushed down. Not as a counter attack, not aiming for him, but as an attempt to disarm him, a firm hand on his wrist preventing him from swinging again. </p><p>“Easy, there, buddy.” Gladio’s voice rang out again. “It’s just us.”</p><p>Noctis fought against the tight grip, but to no avail. He was too weak to free himself, or to even care, particularly. </p><p>He still couldn’t see, the white light encompassing him not dissipating in the slightest. He blinked, frustrated. </p><p>“I know this is a trick, Ardyn.” He shouted, tears starting to roll. “I won’t fall for it again.”</p><p>His voice was more pleading than threatening. Anything else. He could handle anything else, anything Ardyn could throw at him, just not <em> this </em>. Not his friends.</p><p>He felt hands on his chest and shoulders as a panicked semi-yell from Not Prompto struck his ear, closer than before. </p><p>“Noct, it’s <em> us </em>. Please, Noct, we’re-”</p><p>“Prompto,” Ignis’s soft voice came, from Noctis’s other side, “We must give him some space.”</p><p>He blinked again, more lethargic this time, feeling the hands on his body leave. He dropped his weapon, weakly, barely registering the clang as it fell to the ground. His wrist was released, too, and suddenly he felt cold. </p><p>“It’s not…” Noctis whispered, his legs wobbling, “funny…”</p><p>He had thought it was over. He was so tired. So tired of fighting. Of losing. He’d thought he’d finally won, that it could all finally <em> end </em>. But here he was. He closed his eyes and didn’t open them. He felt his legs crumple beneath him from exhaustion, prompting a sob from his left side, as the hands returned to his arm, and this time his cheek, too. </p><p>“No- no, Noct, open your eyes.” His friend’s voice was desperate, pleading. “<em> Noctis </em>.”</p><p>He wanted to reach out, to touch Prompto, too. But he was too weak, and he knew it wasn’t real, anyway. True, this felt different from what Ardyn had done to him before, but he knew it was the only explanation.</p><p>It was all Ardyn. Everything now was just him and Ardyn. His friends weren’t there. He was dead. And, for all he knew, they could have been, too. </p><p>“This wasn’t meant to happen!” He heard Prompto yell, as he slipped in and out of consciousness. He struggled against it, attempting to force himself to stay awake, to continue the battle he knew he was eternally fated to fight, but the pain in his chest was growing, along with his exhaustion, and, eventually, he couldn’t help but give into it.</p><p>Maybe he’d failed. Maybe he’d lost, again.</p><p>But for the first time, he didn’t think he cared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>edit 01/07 yo i forgot to mcfuckin add the bit at the beginning with the 'noctis wake up' <br/>anyway it's there now anyway</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’m so sorry.” He breathed, noticing the exhaustion in his friends’ faces. “For putting you all through this. For everything.”</p><p>Prompto peeled his arms from Noctis, but moved to sit beside him on the bed, instead. “It’s not your fault, Noct.”</p><p>“But you never had the choice.” Noctis sobbed. “I never gave you the choice.”</p><p>Prompto chuckled, softly. “Neither did you, buddy.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Noctis, wake up. </em>
</p><p>His eyes actually helped him this time, adjusting slowly, admittedly, but the fact that they were adjusting at all was enough for Noctis to feel grateful. He could make out vague shapes. Colours other than white. He started to become more aware of his body, the pain in his chest and the ache in his limbs starting to return to him in full force. He felt something flat against his back, confusing him for a moment, before he realised he was lying down. He reached out his arms, grasping at anything he could find. </p><p>He blinked a few times, eyes becoming more and more focused, as he started to process his surroundings. He was in a bed. He could tell that much from the sensations beneath him. He started with surprise when he realised he was in <em> his </em>bed. He was in his quarters, in the citadel. In Insomnia. </p><p>But…</p><p>He screwed his eyes shut, frustrated and scared. Ardyn. He tried to call out to him, again. Or the Six. Or <em> someone </em>. But he found his voice failed him, replaced instead by another strong burning in his lungs, causing him to cough and splutter, lurching forward into a sitting position. </p><p>He heard something beside him stir, causing his eyes to shoot open again. A groggy Prompto looked up at him, hair mussed and eyes tired. He pushed himself up from where he’d been laying his head and arms on Noctis’s bed, blinking away the sleep from his eyes until his tiredness was replaced by shock and then tears, and the blonde launched himself at Noctis, wrapping his arms around him. </p><p>“Noct!” </p><p>Noctis was unresponsive, unable to bring himself to hug his friend back, although he wished he could. He was sure that if he tried, his hands would phase right through him, and he’d return to the blinding white light of whatever afterlife he’d been confined to. </p><p>“Noct.” Prompto repeated, softer this time. A small smile was on his face despite the tears spilling around it. He stared up at the Prince for a while, barely even bothered by his lack of response, just happy to see him alive, before he snapped back to reality, his face turning slightly more serious as he mused, “Shit, I should tell Iggy.”</p><p>Noctis shivered at the cold when Prompto withdrew his arms, shakily fumbling in his pocket to grab his phone. He watched, quietly, as Prompto tapped out a frantic message to, presumably, Ignis. He imagined the text was riddled with typos. Noctis knew how incoherent Prompto’s messages could be on a regular day. He forgot himself for a moment, letting out a slight laugh at the image of Ignis’s confused face attempting to translate the text. </p><p>Prompto’s eyes snapped back up to Noctis at that, letting out a shaky laugh himself, despite not knowing why. He was simply relieved to hear <em> something </em> from his friend. </p><p>“Hey.” Prompto smiled. </p><p>Noctis stared at Prompto for a while, desperately wishing for it to be real, but he knew that was impossible. Eventually, he resigned to turning his head away from the illusion, refusing to even choke out a word of greeting for fear of everything crumbling around him. </p><p>A little hurt, but determined not to show it, Prompto withdrew from his position to lean back in his chair. He remembered Ignis telling him to give him some space, that he would likely be confused and potentially unresponsive and that he would “do well not to crowd him, at first.”</p><p>He pulled his knees up onto the seat with him, ignoring the pang of guilt at having his shoes on royal property, and wrapped his arms around them. Of course it would take time for Noctis to recover. He probably had no idea what was going on. Prompto had to force himself to be okay with that for the time being. Noctis was alive. That was all that mattered. </p><p>Both boys were lost in thought by the time Ignis entered the room, knocking softly on the door first despite not waiting for an answer. Gladio followed closely behind, barely managing to hide his concern. He made a start to rush to Noctis’s bedside, but Ignis held up an arm to stop him, an inscrutable expression on his face as always. </p><p>“Hold on.” He said, voice level. He took a few steps towards Noctis before he spoke again. </p><p>“Noct. Look at me.”</p><p>Noctis couldn’t help but look, cursing himself as he did. He took in the forms of his friends in front of him, pangs of sadness assaulting his chest and stomach. </p><p>Ignis didn’t react when Noctis turned to face him, other than to dart his eyes around, presumably checking for injury. </p><p>Wait. His eyes. </p><p>“Your-” Noctis managed, before starting himself coughing again. Prompto made a move towards him, but a quick, stern look from Ignis stopped him in his tracks. </p><p>When Noctis recovered, he looked up at Ignis again, eyes searching. </p><p>“Don’t try to talk.” Ignis said. “Not yet.”</p><p>Noctis did as he was told, if only to save himself from another coughing fit. His eyes were fixed on Ignis’s, watching him blink and… <em> see </em>. </p><p>“I wager it would not be presumptuous of me to say you’re confused.” Ignis said. “And likely scared.”</p><p>Noctis didn’t nod. He didn’t respond in any way, just remained transfixed on Ignis. </p><p>“We... all are.” Ignis continued. “What has happened is… baffling, to say the least. But, I can assure you it’s very much real.”</p><p>Noctis simply stared at Ignis in response. His head was reeling. He couldn’t believe Ignis. It wasn’t real. He’d died. This was that <em> fucking trick </em> again. He had to stay on his guard.</p><p>Eventually, he shook his head in disagreement. “It’s not real. I died.” He eventually croaked out. </p><p>Ignis sighed. He finally took a seat, the opposite side of Noctis’s bed from Prompto. He rested his palms neatly on his lap. “You did.”</p><p>Okay. He’d not expected Ignis to agree with that. </p><p>“Shortly after you left us at the citadel, we… knew you had.” Ignis said, the faintest hint of emotion in his voice. “We lost access to your armiger.” </p><p>From the corner of his eye, he saw Prompto shift uncomfortably. </p><p>“Of course, we had our weapons drawn already, so continuing to fight the daemons was of little concern.” Ignis continued. “Though, it was certainly… distracting.”</p><p>“You can say that again.” Gladio huffed, quietly. </p><p>Ignis flashed him a quick look before proceeding. “We continued to fight throughout the night. I’d taken into account the likelihood of losing the armiger so I’d stockpiled curatives. We fought until the sunrise. I could feel it.”</p><p>Beside him, Gladio nodded in affirmation. </p><p>“The first in ten years.” Prompto whispered. </p><p>“But as the sun rose, something happened that is rather beyond my capacity to understand.” Ignis removed his glasses, uncharacteristically fiddling with the arms as he sighed. Noctis wasn’t sure if his reaction was one of embarrassment or nervousness. “We became… encompassed in a bright light that was almost enough to blind me a second time. I’m afraid I can’t say how long we were in that light for, but when we came to, we were exactly where we had been standing previously, only now the city was no longer in ruins.”</p><p>Noctis rubbed his eyes, engrossed, but too nervous to fully buy the story. </p><p>“There were citizens and glaives around, who seemed just as surprised to see us as we were them. I can only assume that, to them, we had appeared from thin air with our weapons drawn.”</p><p>Gladio nodded. “I sent mine away on instinct when I saw their faces, and-”</p><p>“It worked.” Prompto finished, his voice still shaky. </p><p>Ignis gave a curt nod. “We were able to access the armiger again, and Prompto was quick to jump to the conclusion that this could only mean you were alive.” He idly rubbed his eyes before returning his glasses to his face. “Normally I’d have attempted to prevent him doing so, as he would only have been let down. But… my sight had returned. That was enough to distract me, I’ll admit.”</p><p>He turned to look at Gladio and Prompto in turn, a hint of embarrassment on his cheeks. “Besides, there would have been little I could’ve done to prevent Prompto from sprinting inside to find you.”</p><p>Prompto chuckled, ever so slightly. </p><p>“We found you exactly where we expected. In the throne room. You had a chest wound and you were unconscious, but you were alive.”</p><p>Noctis widened his eyes at that, hands absently reaching up to touch his aching chest, flinching slightly when he felt a sharp pain as a result. </p><p>“You eventually opened your eyes, though it was apparent you couldn’t see us.”</p><p>“You had the same look Iggy has.” Prompto added. “Or… <em> had </em>, I guess.”</p><p>A glimmer of interest crossed Ignis’s face as he clearly made a mental note to ask Prompto more on that at a future point. Then he turned back to Noctis. “I believe you were calling for Ardyn.”</p><p>Noctis nodded, starting to feel a little closer to being able to respond. </p><p>“I… am not sure what you were seeing, but you were swinging your weapon in a frenzy as though trying to fight someone you couldn’t see.”</p><p>“You almost hit Gladio, dude.” Prompto chipped in. </p><p>Gladio snorted. “As if I couldn’t take it.”</p><p>Ignis flashed the two boys another stern look which promptly shut them up. </p><p>“You eventually gave up and collapsed back onto the throne. You slipped back into unconsciousness again. I’ll admit we were all worried you’d…” Ignis stopped himself, feeling his throat catch. He shook his head. “You were still breathing. I still had curatives and I had planned to use them, only we were interrupted by the King-”</p><p>“Dad?” Noctis croaked out, throat dry. He cursed himself for starting to trust the situation, as confusing as it was. </p><p>Ignis nodded, his face softening at the sound of Noctis’s voice. “I believe he thought we were… ‘joking around’ until he noticed you were unconscious.”</p><p>“Never seen the old man so panicked.” Gladio supplied.</p><p>Ignis sighed. “<em> The King </em>,” he said, pointedly, “arranged for your immediate medical attention. I’d imagine a doctor will be sent to see you shortly. You’ve been out for almost a week, so I took the liberty of informing them of your w-”</p><p>Noctis raised an aching hand, gesturing for Ignis to stop. Ignis did as instructed, watching the prince intently. </p><p>“But he’s dead.” Noctis managed, after a while. <em> Cut it out, </em>he thought, pleading that someone could hear him. Frustration rose within him as he cursed himself, yet again, for falling into such an obvious trap. He screwed his eyes shut, willing the cruel illusion to dissipate. </p><p>Ignis only looked on at him patiently. He sighed, not through exasperation, but through sympathy. </p><p>“Noctis.” He said, eventually. Noctis opened his eyes begrudgingly and looked up at his advisor. “I believe we have been transported back in time.”</p><p>It was only then that Noctis noticed how much younger his friends looked than when he’d last seen them. So used to their younger selves, he’d barely noticed, until Ignis had said that. But it was true- they looked as young as they had before Noctis had entered the crystal. Prompto was no longer sporting his goatee, much to Noctis’s relief. He glanced between each of his friends, head reeling. </p><p>Then he laughed humourlessly at the situation. </p><p>“This isn’t funny.” He spat. Not at his friends, but rather as though he were talking to someone his friends couldn’t see. He rubbed his eyes, wearily. “Stop hiding behind your stupid tricks like a fucking <em> coward </em>.”</p><p>He tried hard to ignore the clearly upset Prompto beside him and flicked his wrist to summon a weapon, planning to leap from his bed as he did. But nothing came. </p><p>Ignis shifted slightly on his feet. “We removed them from the armiger.” He explained, apologetically. “Temporarily. We were worried that, after your reaction last time, you may end up hurting yourself.” <em> Or someone else </em> was implied at the end of his sentence and, despite himself, Noctis found himself swallowing guiltily. Still, he groaned, frustrated. </p><p>“<em> Ardyn. </em>” He spat, the anger for the man slowly encompassing him again, outraged that he would use his friends to torture him like this. </p><p>“Noctis.” Ignis rose from his chair and crouched at Noctis’s bedside, looking him directly in the eye. </p><p>“I know this is difficult to believe.” He said, voice softer than Noctis could ever recall hearing. “It is for us all. I can only imagine what you must be feeling right now. But I will say this again. I assure you, Noct, this is real.”</p><p>Tears started to fall from his eyes at that. He wanted, more than anything, to believe him. At once, Prompto surged to wrap his arms around him again, and this time Ignis made no attempt to stop him. Noctis found himself reaching out, grasping his friend’s arms as if his life depended on it. Maybe it did. The immediate guilt for falling for the trick almost overwhelmed him until he processed that the touch had connected. He <em> felt </em>real. This only made him sob more. He leaned his head forward, resting his chin on Prompto’s arms. He felt Prompto’s grip tighten as he looked back at Ignis. </p><p>“Why?” He whispered. </p><p>Ignis looked at him sympathetically, still in his crouching position and shook his head. “I don’t know.” </p><p>He effortlessly stood, straightening himself out. “I can only assume the gods took mercy on us. Or, you, rather.”</p><p>“Where… when…” Noctis tried, stumbling over his words. This earned him another tight squeeze from the arms around him. </p><p>“According to the calendars,” Ignis answered without the need for the question, “aided by the apparent evidence that the four of us seem to have… <em> regressed </em> by ten years, I am led to believe this is 756. A matter of days, in fact, before we were set to leave Insomnia.”</p><p>Noctis exhaled, shakily, a slight laugh in his voice. If this <em> was </em>Ardyn, he had to give him credit for the amount of effort he was putting into this. A slight vibration tickled him as he felt Prompto laugh, too. In turn, this only made Noctis laugh harder, bemusement and disbelief at the incredulity of the situation. </p><p>“How?” He laughed, repeating a question he knew none of them had the answer to. Prompto giggled beneath him. “<em> Why? </em>”</p><p>An amused expression on his face, Ignis simply shrugged in response.</p><p>Noctis couldn’t help but fall into a fit of giggles at this, ignoring the pain in his chest it caused. Prompto was quick to follow suit. </p><p>Ignis couldn’t hide his smile, and his relief, and soon found himself laughing along with them both.</p><p>At the foot of Noctis’s bed, Gladio snorted, entertained, before joining his friends in laughter. </p><p>It seemed like they laughed forever, Prompto still wrapped around him as Noctis glanced between his three friends. If this was a trick, he didn’t care anymore. Even if this was a <em> dream </em> , he didn’t care. His friends were here. <em> He </em> was here. </p><p>But his happiness didn’t last long. As their laughter died down, Noctis wiped his tears from his eyes, his expression turning sullen. </p><p>“I’m so sorry.” He breathed, noticing the exhaustion in his friends’ faces. “For putting you all through this. For everything.”</p><p>Prompto peeled his arms from Noctis, but moved to sit beside him on the bed, instead. “It’s not your fault, Noct.”</p><p>“But you never had the choice.” Noctis sobbed. “I never <em> gave </em>you the choice.”</p><p>Prompto chuckled, softly. “Neither did you, buddy.”</p><p>Noctis shook his head, searching for the words. </p><p>“With greatest respect, Noct,” Ignis said, “we were quite aware of what we were getting ourselves into.”</p><p>Gladio hummed in agreement.</p><p>“But you-” Noctis tried, only to be interrupted by Gladio. </p><p>“We coulda left you any time, man.” Gladio said, amusement still in his voice. “Trust me, there were times where I was <em> this close </em>.”</p><p>Ignis flashed him a dirty look. “<em> Not </em>the time, Gladiolus.”</p><p>Gladio snorted, waving his arm dismissively at Ignis. “Point is, Noct, we didn’t. We’re still here now, aren’t we?”</p><p>“And we didn’t <em> want </em>to.” Prompto added, smiling softly at Noctis. “Stuck with you forever, remember?”</p><p>Noctis struggled to search for a response, resigning to a quiet nod, though he was far from placated. He leaned back against his headboard, closing his eyes. </p><p>“You don’t seem nearly as freaked out about this time travel stuff as I thought you’d be.” Prompto said, as he shifted his position to better see Noctis. </p><p>“On the inside, I’m screaming.” Noctis said, not opening his eyes. Another snort from Gladio in response. “You’re not freaked out either.”</p><p>“Oh, I am.” Prompto replied, shrugging, even though Noctis’s eyes weren’t open to see it. “But I’ve had, like, five days to come to terms with it, I guess.”</p><p>“Five days?” Noctis exclaimed, eyes shooting open at that. “We’ve been back for <em> five days </em>?”</p><p>Prompto nodded, a hint of surprise in his eyes. “I mean, Iggy did just say that.”</p><p>Noctis had been too distracted by the entire situation for <em> all </em> the details to have sunk in. Still, he looked at Ignis apologetically for a moment before turning back to Prompto. </p><p>“And you didn’t wake me up?” </p><p>Prompto raised his eyes. “I think we all know you’re impossible to wake up. Not even Iggy could manage it.”</p><p>Gladio laughed. “Plus the whole chest wound thing. Figured we should <em> probably </em> let you rest a <em> little </em>.” </p><p>On cue, the sharp pain in his chest returned and he doubled over, coughing violently. Ignis pulled a bottle of water from the armiger to offer him as Prompto placed a hand on his back to steady him. He couldn’t respond to either, his mind suddenly filled with the image of his father plunging his sword into his chest, replaying over and over and over, until-</p><p>“My son.”</p><p>Prompto leapt to his feet, bowing, as Noctis opened his eyes. His father stood in the doorway of his room, staring at him, face full of concern.</p><p>“Dad…” Noctis whispered, eyes welling up again. </p><p>Regis strode with ease across the room, making his way to Noctis’s side.</p><p>“Stand down, men.” He said, voice firm but lacking anger. “I’m here as a father, not as a king.”</p><p>Regis took the bottle from Ignis’s hand, thanking him with a regal nod, before handing it to Noctis, who took it, this time. The Prince wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, looking up at his father with a silent awe. </p><p>“Dad.” He said again, struggling to manage much more. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Regis looked at him, confused. He briefly placed a hand on his son’s forehead before looking to Ignis questioningly. “Has he suffered head trauma?”</p><p>Before Ignis could respond, Noctis spoke again. “I let you down. I wasn’t there. I should’ve been there. I should’ve-”</p><p>“Son.” Regis said, attempting to stop Noctis, but he continued.</p><p>“You died. You died and I could’ve stopped it. I could’ve stopped it but I wasn’t there. I was… I wasn’t there. I-”</p><p>“Noctis.” Regis placed both his hands firmly on Noctis’s shoulders in attempts to calm him. “I don’t know what happened to you or your retinue here, or what you believe you’ve seen, but I can tell you this: I’m very much alive.”</p><p>Noctis was trembling beneath his father’s hands, shaking his head in disagreement and muttering to himself. He couldn’t be roused. Face contorted with concern, Regis withdrew his hands, turning to look back at Ignis and Gladio.</p><p>“I appreciate your loyalty to my son by respecting his privacy, but it’s clear he’s not well, and I don’t think it is too unreasonable to ask that someone explain what happened. It’s already been five days.” Regis said, softly adding, “I’m his father.”</p><p>Ignis looked pained, his loyalties conflicted, as he tried to decide the best response to the King. It wasn’t often that words failed him. </p><p>Eventually, it was Prompto that spoke up. “Y-your Majesty.”</p><p>The King turned to look at Prompto, his full attention on him.</p><p>Despite knowing, deep down, this man was nothing more than just his best friend’s father, Prompto still couldn’t help but be intimidated by the King’s looming presence. He squirmed under his gaze, but forced himself to speak up, regardless. </p><p>“W-with all due respect, your Majesty, I think it’s Noct’s- <em> Noctis’s </em> place to tell you.”</p><p>A sharp inhale from Gladio, and a seemingly everlasting and inscrutable silence from the King and Ignis sent Prompto into a panicked spiral, suddenly convinced he’d said the worst possible thing. He’d just defied the King’s wishes. Him, someone who barely even had the right to be inside the citadel at all, whose entire stability lay in the hands of the King himself. </p><p>“I’m sorry-” He tried, bowing his head in panicked shame, racking his brain for <em> something </em> to salvage the situation with. But he didn’t need to.</p><p>“No.” Regis sighed, at last. “No need to apologise. I understand.”</p><p>Prompto simply squeaked, confused, in return, unable to find the words to respond.</p><p>Regis turned away from Prompto as he headed back towards the door. He looked at Ignis before he left. “I’ll have a doctor sent to his room straight away. Please, at least, keep me updated on his condition.”</p><p>Ignis nodded his head and held it for a while, turning it into a bow. </p><p>Regis dropped his voice, looking back at Noctis’s quivering body sat in his bed, the concern and- fear?- clearly apparent on his face. “Please tell him that when he is ready, I’ll be waiting.”</p><p>And at that, he left, closing the door behind him. A beat passed, then Prompto almost fell to his knees. He sat himself down on the bed beside Noctis to steady himself. </p><p>“<em> Shit. </em>” he breathed.</p><p>Gladio simply laughed, and Ignis remained silent, likely mulling things over in his head. </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>All eyes snapped to Noctis, who, though still shaking, had managed to speak. </p><p>“I don’t know how I’ll-” His voice was still panicked, thoughts and words disorganised and barely coherent. “I don’t know how t-”</p><p>He was interrupted by Prompto’s arms around him, again, holding him tight as he attempted to soothe him. </p><p>“It’s okay.” Prompto said, gently rocking him, all sense of his own fear at what he'd just done suddenly gone at the sound of Noctis's words. “We’ll figure it out together.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok i lied this was also a p short one but from next chapter on they'll be longer DFGJHKsgdhjfk</p><p>lemme know what u think B) im gonna actually get my beta to read it from the next chapter so soz if these are. shit </p><p>ok love y'all already byeee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Beginnings of a Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Providing everything is the same as before, the Empire will attack in two weeks. We have time to inform the King, make preparations and evacuate the city.”</p>
<p>Noctis nodded. “And then what?”</p>
<p>“I don’t have a plan just yet, but we’ll have bought ourselves time to concoct one.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand.” Noctis said, in between shovelling mouthfuls of food. “Like, how did this happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d recovered a decent amount over the past few hours or so, having been checked over by his favourite doctor and her nurses and dosed up with potions. He’d refused the offer of food from the citadel’s staff, insisting he would only eat something cooked for him by Ignis, much to his advisor’s amusement. He hadn’t minded what. He’d even agreed to having vegetables in his meal. “And it only took you ten years.” Ignis had said, a smug smile on his face. Noctis had waved him off dismissively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I said before, neither do I.” Ignis replied, choking back the urge to reprimand Noctis for talking with his mouth full. “It really was a case of being in one place one moment and another place entirely the next.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, same </span>
  <em>
    <span>place</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Gladio said, wiping food from his mouth with his arm and inwardly revelling at the discomfort it caused on Ignis’s face. “Different time, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I rather thought that was implied.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio snorted. “Not like you to care so little ‘bout semantics.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis simply raised his eyebrows at him, exasperated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring them, Noctis continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right about it being the Six. I mean, I can’t think who else it would be, right?” He mused, pushing his fork around his plate. “But why? Just to stop me from dying? Why send us all back ten years?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stabbed at a piece of meat before popping it into his mouth. After swallowing, he sighed, realisation in his eyes. He lowered his tone. “We’re only gonna have to relive the whole thing. Maybe this is a punishment for fucking up somehow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Careful not to knock over his precariously balanced plate, Prompto pulled himself up into a sitting position from where he’d been lying, sprawled on his back, at the end of Noctis’s bed. “I think it’s so we can start again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis turned to face him, a quizzical look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like… we left in a few days. Last time, I mean.” Prompto explained, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>attempted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to explain. “Like, if it was now, then we’d be leaving in a few days for Altissia and stuff, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio snickered. “Wanna try that one again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto chewed his lip, frustrated. “We’re back at the beginning of when this whole thing started. Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the beginning. So maybe this time we’re supposed to do it differently. So nobody has to... die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis hummed. “Though hardly eloquently put, Prompto may have a point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis looked at them both, hopeful, until he sighed and shook his head. “It’s too late. How are we meant to change anything now? We’re just gonna leave for Altissia, the Empire’s gonna attack, Dad will die. And Luna, and...” he cut himself off, his voice catching. He placed his now empty plate on his bedside table and slumped back against his headboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Things already </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> changed, Noct.” Ignis said, reaching to gather Noctis’s dishes. He gestured to Prompto to hand him his, too. “For starters, the King has already put a halt on our trip. And your marriage to Lady Lunafreya, I dare say. Understandably, he’s less than willing to allow us outside of the city with you in the condition you’re in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plus, we know what to expect, now.” Prompto added, shoving one last forkful of food into his mouth before passing his plate to Ignis. He continued as he chewed. “And we’ve got ten years of daemon hunting experience. If we’re not leaving Insomnia yet, anyway, then we can stay and fight when they attack, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis stared at them, wide eyed. He’d not considered that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can take ‘em on with our eyes closed.” Gladio added, smugly. “Iggy literally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis raised an eyebrow at Gladio before turning back to Noctis. “Providing everything is the same as before, the Empire will attack in two weeks. We have time to inform the King, make preparations and evacuate the city.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis nodded. “And then what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a plan just yet, but we’ll have bought ourselves time to concoct one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Prince nodded again, feeling a weight lift from his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suggest we inform the King as soon as possible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s hardly gonna believe us.” Noctis sighed. “There’s no way he’s gonna take us seriously.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noct’s got a point.” Gladio agreed. “We can’t exactly go knockin’ on the old man’s door, like ‘yo, it’s us from the future, quick, get everyone out the city before you die!’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto laughed, joining in. “Yeah, yeah. ‘And also we’re, like, technically in our thirties now even though we don’t look any older than we did yesterday but I swear we are-’ ... oh my God.” He cut himself off, a horrified expression suddenly on his face as he grabbed his chin. “My </span>
  <em>
    <span>goatee</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dude</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That took me so long to grow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis snorted, grinning at him. “I think you’re the only one who’s sad to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, bro, you’re lucky Iggy was blind.” Gladio chimed in, putting his hands on his hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had a goatee?” Ignis asked, eyebrows raised with amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto turned a deep shade of red, crossing his arms with a pout. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought it looked cool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodness…” Ignis muttered with mock disapproval. He then straightened himself out, turning back to Noctis. “To address your point, I’m afraid the King will have little choice </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>to believe us. We will soon be proven correct once the Empire does, in fact, attack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis sighed. “I guess so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t shake the feeling of unease, regardless. His father never struck him as the sort of person to blindly trust him over something he had no explanation or proof for, no matter how much he knew his dad inwardly cared for him. Perhaps Ignis was right, but in the meantime, what if the King didn’t believe him? What if he refused to evacuate the city? What if he was caught off guard and they got to him again and he… he...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. He just wished there was some way he could convince his father. Some way he could hear it from someone he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to believe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luna</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said, suddenly, eyes gleaming with realisation. “We need to talk to Luna. I need to see her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio grinned. “Loverboy’s missing his girlfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beside him, Prompto prickled, though Noctis didn’t notice. He blushed, embarrassed, and threw a pouty look at Gladio. “No, I just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio chuckled, grin widening. He made a sudden move towards Noctis and ruffled his hair teasingly. “Loverboooooy!” he sang, smug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis groaned, throwing a pillow at the man. “Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladio, leave him be.” Ignis said, beratingly. He flashed a quick glance at Prompto which went unnoticed by the other two boys. “There is a time and place for such jokes and this is neither of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio raised his hands in surrender, but not before sticking his tongue out at Noctis, mockingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still blushing, Noctis straightened out his hair. “I’m… I’m just saying, I think we need to talk to her. She might be able to convince my dad that we’re telling the truth before it’s too late.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio fell serious again, nodding in agreement with the Prince, then hummed in thought. “Right. But how do you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> gonna believe you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis sighed. “I don’t. But we stand more of a chance with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just occurred to me that Lady Lunafreya certainly has </span>
  <em>
    <span>experience</span>
  </em>
  <span> with this sort of situation.” Ignis supplied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Umbra</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Of course. Noctis wasn’t entirely sure how it had taken him this long to remember his friend’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>time travelling dog messenger from the gods, </span>
  </em>
  <span>given the situation they were in, but here he was. Umbra, he didn’t think, had the capacity to bring him back to life and transport him and his friends nearly eleven years back in time, but it was certainly a good place to start. He nodded, enthusiastically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then maybe she knows something?” He posited, hopefully. “She… what if she remembers?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis hummed. “It’s always a possibility.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it’s settled. We talk to her first.” Noctis said. He furrowed his brow. “I’m… I wonder if I can still call Umbra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, Umbra appeared, gracefully trotting up to Noctis’s bed. Noctis laughed, taken aback. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a yes, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doing his best to ignore the pain in his chest, he climbed down from his bed, crouching down to be level with the dog. He placed his forehead against Umbra’s, scratching him behind the ears. A messenger for the gods though he may be, he was still adorable. Gladio and Ignis chuckled, watching him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you pass a message to Luna for me?” Noctis asked the dog, who responded with a happy pant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umbra wasn’t wearing the book around his neck, having not been sent from Lunafreya. Noctis looked up at his friends, pleadingly. Ignis rose to his feet, digging around in a drawer before producing a pen and paper, handing them to Noctis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear, you know my room better than I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Ignis replied with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis smiled sheepishly at him, before turning back to Umbra. He rested the paper against his crouched knee and sloppily set to work drafting his message.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lunafreya,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No. Calling her Lunafreya just felt… </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He crossed her name out and started again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Luna,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s imperative that we meet. I have something of the utmost importance I must discuss with you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Absolutely not. <em>Waaay</em> too formal. Luna was going to think Ignis had written it for him. Well, no. Ignis would’ve actually known what to say. He grumbled, frustrated. This was the worst part of being royalty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You havin’ issues there, Romeo?” Gladio snorted, forgetting his earlier chastising from Ignis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it.” Noctis replied, not looking up. He sighed, scratching out everything he’d written.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just… be normal, dude. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He started again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Luna,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to speak with you as soon as you’re able. I think we should meet in person. I need your help. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll see you soon, I hope.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Noct.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He folded the paper in half, tucking it into Umbra’s collar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t lose it, okay buddy?” He said, scratching the top of the dog’s head. Umbra simply leaned into his touch in response, then turned, happily padding his way out of Noctis’s room where the prince could only assume he then vanished into thin air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis rose to his feet with a wince. He absently placed a hand over his injured chest as he sat back onto his bed. With a quick flick of his hand, Ignis pulled a potion from the armiger, offering it to Noctis, his face concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Noctis grimaced, taking the potion and squeezing it in his hand. Once it worked its magic, he relaxed, repositioning himself back up against his headboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to Prompto, who was sitting quietly at the end of his bed, lost in thought. “That must’ve been the first time I’ve known you not to take photos of Umbra.” Noctis grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Prompto looked up at Noctis, a blank expression on his face as he caught up with himself. “Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fidgeted a little, playing with his hands. “Yeah, I… don’t really… I don’t really take pictures anymore. I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis widened his eyes in surprise. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I…” Prompto looked a little embarrassed, though mostly he just seemed distracted. “It’s no big deal, I guess. It’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis wanted to probe, to ask him more, but the distant look on Prompto’s face stopped him in his tracks. Prompto didn’t seem to want to talk about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay?” Noctis said, dropping his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Prompto said, voice totally lacking his usual energy. “Yeah. Just… nervous about seeing Lunafreya, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis could tell Prompto was lying, and he frowned, concerned. Gladio, however, could not. </span>
</p>
<p><span>He snickered. “You’re scared of </span><em><span>Lady</span></em> <em><span>Lunafreya</span></em><span>? Wuss.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis leapt to his feet at once, grabbing Gladio by the arm and dragging him towards the door, despite the larger man’s protests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gladiolus</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He hissed, as he pulled him out of the prince’s quarters. “You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>got </span>
  </em>
  <span>to learn to read the room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis watched them leave, flashing a grateful look at Ignis, before turning back to Prompto. “You gonna tell me what’s really up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto didn’t make eye contact. “I already did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. I’m just tired. It’s been a long day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Noctis wanted to press him further, but thought better of it. He decided to play along instead. It was getting late, after all, and he was tired too. Eating a meal so late at night, plus the effects of the potion were making him drowsy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where‘ve you been sleeping?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto blushed. “Oh, uh. Here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis almost gasped. “What? On the couch?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto nodded, embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For </span>
  <em>
    <span>five days</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto chuckled sheepishly. He rubbed at his neck again. “My back aches like a bitch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… didn’t wanna leave you. In case you woke up.” Prompto admitted. “I didn’t want you to wake up and nobody be there, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis was stunned to silence. The couch wasn’t even that </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a guest suite tonight.” He said, almost authoritatively. “You need a bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto laughed again, embarrassed. “No, it’s… it’s fine. I’d rather stay here. I think Iggy and Gladio would want someone to keep an eye on you anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t sleep on the couch again, dude.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noct, it’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take my bed, then. I’ll sleep on the couch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way, dude!” Prompto looked taken aback. “You’ve literally got a stab wound in your chest. You’re not sleeping on the couch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis sighed. “Then we’ll share. The bed is big enough for both of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto blushed, just a little, then laughed again. “Nah. I’m good on the couch, buddy. No more arguing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I lived in a caravan and a tent for, like, eight years. One more night on a royal couch ain’t gonna hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And at that, he climbed off the bed, sauntering over to the couch and unceremoniously collapsed onto it. Noctis grumbled, feeling helpless. Prompto seemed a lot more stubborn than he used to be. He could tell when he’d lost a fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” He muttered. “But you’re getting none of my potions when your spine seizes up tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto snorted, readjusting his position on the couch. “Deal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>▬▬ι═══════ﺤ</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Gladio batted at Ignis’s hand. “Let go, Specs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis didn’t release his grip, simply continuing to drag Gladio until they reached the elevator at the end of the corridor. He pressed the button, and took a step back as they waited for it to arrive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really ought to have more tact, Gladio.” Ignis chastised, though his voice lacked any real anger. “The prospect of seeing Lady Lunafreya was not the only thing on Prompto’s mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Gladio replied, flatly. “Just assumed he needed cheering up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Evidently.” Ignis sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Ignis let go of Gladio’s arm and they stepped inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you could better read between the lines of late.” Ignis said, pressing the button for his floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only with you.” Gladio replied, sighing. “Only ‘cause I had to. I guess you’re the only one I know how to read, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis chuckled under his breath. “Maybe so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two fell into a companionable silence as they rode the elevator down a few floors. The doors opened and Gladio gestured for Ignis to leave first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked down the corridor to Ignis’s suite also in silence. Ignis opened the door, allowing Gladio in behind him. He stopped to take off his shoes, neatly placing them by the door, then bent to pick up the shoes Gladio had kicked off, setting them by his own. Gladio collapsed on the sofa, pulling the blanket he’d been sleeping under the last few nights over his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drink?” Ignis asked, hovering in his kitchen. Ignis was forever grateful for his quarters being more like an apartment than Noctis’s. Though the citadel’s staff’s cooking was always delicious, he rarely felt comfortable accepting food from other people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio grinned. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’ve been holding out on me all week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis opened his fridge, fishing out a beer and a bottle of white wine he’d had chilling. “I was simply waiting until Noctis was awake. Staying sober during uncertain times is always best practice, don’t you think?” He reached into a cupboard, grabbing himself a wine glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” Gladio waved his hand in Ignis’s direction, though his back was turned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis poured himself a modest glass before placing the bottle back in the fridge. He best keep his wits about him, just in case. He sent a quick text to Noctis, wishing him and Prompto a good night and informing him that they’d both be at his room in the morning. He joined Gladio on the sofa, passing him his beer, which Gladio cracked open almost at once. He took a long swig and then sighed, satisfied. Ignis shook his head affectionately, as Gladio grinned cheekily at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must say, I have rather missed seeing you smile.” Ignis said, matter-of-factly. He took a sip from his own drink, considerably more civilised than Gladio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio laughed. “Don’t blame you. Who wouldn’t miss this handsome face?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis rolled his eyes. “The three of us must be the only people in all of Eos who can actually tolerate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio pouted. “Iris likes me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iris likes everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio snorted. “Got me there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took another swig of his beer and dug around on the sofa to find the remote. “You wanna watch something? Seeing as you can?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Ignis replied. “But forgive me if I close my eyes. Getting accustomed to having sight again is rather exhausting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Gladio said, coolly, though his face betrayed his concern. He hadn’t taken into account just how overwhelming having a whole other sense to process for the first time in ten years must be. Yet again, he was in awe of how well his friend managed to cope with any difficulty. He smiled, sadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.” He said, draping the other half of the blanket over Ignis’s legs in a gesture he hoped conveyed more than he’d be able to in words. It did. Ignis smiled. Gladio had been quick to adapt to Ignis’s reliance on his other senses over the last ten years and he’d picked up on small things that he knew made him feel better. Ignis wasn’t often one to show emotion, but Gladio had learned his tells regardless. Ignis had relied on touch as much as possible, using weighting and pressure to ground him, so wrapping him in blankets was something Gladio was more than used to doing, even if it was sometimes to annoy rather than help him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis took off his glasses, folding them and placing them beside him on the couch as Gladio flicked through channels. He took a long sip of wine, then closed his eyes as he waited to listen to what Gladio eventually settled on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems easy enough to follow.” Gladio shrugged, deciding on some movie he didn’t particularly have much interest in. He just felt like watching something mindless, and if it was something easy to understand even with your eyes closed, then it was good for them both. He took a swig from his beer, dropping the remote on his lap and draping his arm over the back of the sofa. They fell back into the amicable silence, both of them half focusing on the movie and half on just being able to relax, for the first time in as long as they could remember, even if they knew it was only temporary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Around half an hour into the movie, Gladio laughed. Ignis, who’d been deep in thought, distracted by the slight buzz from his now almost empty glass of wine, opened his eyes with a start. “Did I miss a joke?”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Gladio shrugged. “Dunno. Wasn’t</span> <span>paying attention.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis cocked his head, confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noct.” Gladio explained. “He’s alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis laughed softly. “He is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s almost funny, right?” Gladio continued. “It’s too good to be true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This whole thing of starting again. That Prompto said. You think that’s it? You think it’s the Six letting us do it right this time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis sighed. “I wish I knew.” He took another long sip, swirling the glass and watching the whirlpool it created. “As much as I hope that’s the case, there’s still a part of me that worries Noct was correct. That nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> change. That he’ll be destined to walk the same path as before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio looked at him with wide eyes. “But you told him yourself things’re already different, Iggy. I know you’re never one to indulge shit you don’t believe in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He needs hope right now. More than anything else.” Ignis worried his lower lip. “Besides, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to believe it. To live in a world where the Darkness has been defeated without the need to sacrifice Noctis… it’s what I’ve worked towards my whole life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Gladio said grimly. “Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… the prophecy.” Ignis said, sadly. “I worry it’s beyond our capabilities to defy the will of the gods. Bending fate is a strong feat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You bent fate every single day you woke up with no sight and carried on fighting anyway.” Gladio said, a soft smile on his face. “Noctis, you, Prompto- you’re all stronger than you think. We’re gonna do it right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if we don’t?” Ignis asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ve had more time together. The four of us. Time to... say goodbye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis dropped his eyes to the ground, mind racing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio threw his arm around Ignis’s shoulders, pulling him against him. “C’mere.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis tucked his legs underneath him and leaned his head against Gladio’s side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that won’t happen, alright?” Gladio breathed. “We’ll do it. Noct’s stayin’ alive for good, this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis simply nodded, closing his eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>▬▬ι═══════ﺤ</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Noctis.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That voice again. He couldn’t place it, yet it was so familiar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes, turning his head towards the sound but… nothing was there. It was all white, again. He panicked, thrashing his arms out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course it was a trick. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he fell for it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He called out, but no response came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His stomach was tied into knots as he tried to move his way around, willing something to appear. Anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to summon a weapon again but cursed when he remembered Ignis had all but cut him off from his armiger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. Ignis. How could he have cut him off if none of the previous day had been real? Was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> not real? Was-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lost his train of thought when Ignis appeared in front of him, almost as though summoned by him. He seemed… off. Distorted somehow, though exactly how was imperceivable to him. His eyes were damaged again. He wasn’t wearing his glasses. Noctis knew he was blind, and yet somehow, Ignis’s one-eyed stare bore straight through him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is your fault, Noctis.” Ignis said. His voice didn’t sound like his own, though it couldn’t have been anyone else’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Noctis replied, shaking. “I never meant for this to happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want your apologies.” Ignis said, coldly. He took a step towards him. “There’s nothing you can say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignis, please.” Noctis begged. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at him.” Gladio appeared beside Ignis, a sneering expression on his face. “Cowering like the <em>coward</em> he is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis fell to his knees, shivering. “No-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio laughed callously. “Did us all a favour by dying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis closed his eyes, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m dead because of you, Noctis.” </span>
  <span>Luna</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes, staring up at his old friend, tears streaking his face. “Luna, I’m sorry-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lunafreya raised her hand, summoning one of his own weapons, before slamming it down into him. He yelled out in pain, using his hands to drag himself backwards, away from his friends. It didn’t stop them. Ignis struck next, his daggers piercing Noctis’s chest. He coughed, doubling in on himself. He could barely keep his eyes open, but still managed to see a flicker of Gladio raising his broadsword, cold anger on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He curled into a ball as he was surrounded by the faces of almost everyone he’d known, hitting him with a weapon. Iris, Cindy, Cor. They all spat venom, their faces cool but shaking with anger. All his friends, acquaintances. People he’d only met once in passing. People who had been hurt or… killed. Because of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was his fault. It all was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he watched, the crowd around him morphed into the holographic forms of his ancestors, each taking turns to strike him with their weapons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not again.” He breathed, spluttering. He knew what came next. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But his pleas fell to deaf ears. Regis stepped forward, brandishing the Sword of the Father, face expressionless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad.” Noctis begged, sobbing. “Dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear.” His father said, though again, his voice wasn’t his own. “Looks like the Prince is in a little… </span>
  <em>
    <span>predicament</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ardyn.” Noctis realised at last, staring up at him from the ground. “Please, don’t do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noct</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m not doing anything you’ve not already experienced.” Ardyn said, condescendingly. Regis’s face flickered to Ardyn’s for a moment, as he grinned. “You’re a big boy. You can handle this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis couldn’t respond, just quivered, body aching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides,” Ardyn continued, running his finger along the edge of his blade, “don’t you think this is what you deserve? It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> your fault, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was right. His friends had told him as much. He choked out a noise of agreement, not managing any more than that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn laughed. “Good. Now hold still. Just like last time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he raised Noctis’s father’s sword, preparing to bring it down on him and deliver the final blow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noct.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noct. Hey, wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at his father, who’d stopped still, arms raised. His vision was fading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noct, it’s okay. You’re alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He suddenly became aware of hands on his shoulders and realised he was sitting up, no longer lying curled up on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pr- Prompto?” He choked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he woke up, blinking his eyes as they focused on Prompto, leaning over him, worry on his face. At the sight of Noctis awake, he relaxed a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” He tilted his head. “You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis exhaled shakily. He could feel the sweat on his forehead. “Wh-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had a nightmare, dude.” Prompto replied. “You were freaking out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis wiped the tears from his eyes, still confused. “No, I… Ardyn… and dad…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude.” Prompto said, again. “It was a dream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my fault. It’s all… my fault…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Prompto looked concerned. “Nothing’s your fault, Noct.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hurt so many people, Prompto.” Noctis stared pleadingly at Prompto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was just a nightmare, Noct. You didn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in my dream.” Noctis shook his head. “I mean… Ignis. His eyes. Luna, dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of that was your fault, Noct.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.” Noctis responded. “People got hurt and died because of me. Because of the prophecy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we’re back now, Noct. Everything’s started again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it still happened. And- and what if it happens again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto sighed. “I don’t know what’s gonna happen this time, but I know it’s not your fault. They- </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> just… wanted to protect you. You know Iggy doesn’t blame you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis shook his head again. “I don’t want people sacrificing themselves for me. I never wanted this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad.” Prompto’s hands slipped off Noctis’s shoulders, resting part way down his arms. “Noct, we’re your friends. Prince or not, that’s just what friends do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No buts.” Prompto said, squeezing his arms. “And don’t go saying you wouldn’t do the same for us, ‘cause you already did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis couldn’t argue with that. Still, it wasn’t right. All his friends suffering… for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. I said no buts.” Prompto grinned, cheekily. He pushed Noctis’s arm playfully. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault for caring so damn much about a loser like you, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis snorted, despite himself. He wiped his eyes again. “You’re the loser.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got that right.” Prompto laughed. “But at least I’m better than you at Kings Knight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, no way.” Noctis laughed. “You can never beat the master.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got an extra ten years experience under my belt.” Prompto puffed his chest out proudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis raised his eyebrows. “I still have my youth and beauty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beauty?” Prompto laughed. “Dude did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>thirty year old you? You looked homeless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Noctis exclaimed. He pulled Prompto down onto the bed beside him as Prompto objected, squirming and slapping his hands against Noctis’s arms with a giggle. “At least I was at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to look my age.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto laughed. He pushed at Noctis’s face with his hand. “How dare you? That beard was a masterpiece. It got </span>
  <em>
    <span>aaaaall</span>
  </em>
  <span> the ladies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, to run away, probably.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you, the ladies running away was because of my personality, not my goatee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two giggled to themselves for a while before both collapsing on their backs on Noctis’s bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Prompto panted, catching his breath. He dug around in his pocket for his phone, raising it in the air once he found it. “You up for a game?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you know it.” Noctis grinned. “Bring it on.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yooooo u guys have been so nice in the comments :( make me cry &gt;:(</p>
<p>i was gonna play through the dlc but decided to play a lil more of the base game first- i've been told they're quite sad and i need to emotionally recover from the ending first rip</p>
<p>gonna see luna soon lads!!!!! she's gonna be fun to write i think? </p>
<p>AIGHT HOPE U ENJOYED LADDDDDSSSSS @saltmeats on twt/tumblr if u wanna send me hate mail &lt;3</p>
<p>p.s. this is a callout @ myself and an apology to dmi: soz i was gonna send this to u to beta read first but i got too excited to post it to wait for u to come online sooooooo. maybe if u stopped being american :/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Niflheiim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was too much. It had finally caught up with him. Everything that had happened. Everything he’d seen, learned, experienced. He leaned his back up against the wall and closed his eyes, replaying the last few hours in his mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>756 M.E.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Niflheim</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>5 hours since Noctis was pulled into the crystal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was too much. It had finally caught up with him. Everything that had happened. Everything he’d seen, learned, experienced. He leaned his back up against the wall and closed his eyes, replaying the last few hours in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s safe.” Ignis said, calmly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” Prompto asked, trembling. “You can’t know that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He just got eaten by a rock, Iggy.” Gladio added. His eyes were transfixed to the crystal and there was panic in his voice. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know.” Ignis adjusted his glasses. “I saw it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You what?” Prompto exclaimed. “You c- your eyes?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignis shook his head. “I had a vision. In Altissia. On the altar. Before… before I lost my sight.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gladio tore his eyes away from the crystal and looked at Ignis with concern. “You never told us-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I’m telling you now.” Ignis interrupted. “The power must be returned to the Ring of the Lucii before Noct can use it. The crystal has to… recharge it, if you will.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But why is Noct in there?” Prompto breathed. “Why not just the ring?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Noct has to absorb the power, too. He… he still has much to learn before he can defeat the darkness.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How do you know this? How do you know it’s not just another trick from Ardyn?” Prompto tried his hardest to stop his shaking, but to no avail. “What if he’s taken Noct somewhere? What if he hurts him? What if-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Prompto.” Gladio put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder to steady him. “We’ve got to trust Iggy.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pryna showed me.” Ignis said. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Prompto stilled. “... Tiny?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I believe it was no mistake that I saw what I did. And it was no trick, either.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Prompto breathed out a shaky breath. “Lunafreya…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignis nodded. “With aid of the gods, presumably.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Prompto turned to look at the crystal again. It was mesmerising… and terrifying. Just being so close to it made him feel nauseous. Or maybe that was the adrenaline wearing off. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How long do we have to wait?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d barely had time to process what had happened in Niflheim. Barely had a moment to even talk to Noctis about it. He almost died. Several times. He was captured twice. He found out about who he was, where he came from. Noctis had accepted him but it was barely a conversation. It hadn’t been the right time. He was expecting there to have been a right time. He thought, maybe, once he’d been rescued and they’d gotten to the crystal that maybe things could go back to normal. They could take back the crystal. They could go… well, maybe not </span>
  <em>
    <span>home, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but they could go somewhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Somewhere home-adjacent. Somewhere where they could talk and train and eat and oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he missed the Crow’s Nest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Noctis had to go get swallowed up by the crystal. Because nothing could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Because maybe the universe hated him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he was powerless again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he was on his own again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m afraid I cannot say for sure.” Ignis hummed. “But it’s safe to assume he’ll be gone for a while.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.” Prompto replied. “That’s fine. There are beds here. We still have food, right? We can survive for a few days-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Prompto, it could be weeks.” Ignis said, softly. “We can’t stay here.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no. Okay. A couple weeks. We can figure it out. We can hold on for a couple weeks. We can- I can get us into the rooms and stuff.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Prompto.” Gladio said, firmly, and Prompto shut up. Tears pricked his eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We can’t stay here, Prompto.” Ignis repeated. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We can’t leave Noct.” Prompto replied.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Noctis is safe. We are not.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think Noct would be making you stay if it was one of us?” Gladio snapped. “No, he wouldn’t. He’d be telling you to get the fuck out of here. Which is what we should be doing.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!” Prompto yelled. “He wouldn’t leave any of us! You just think that because you think he’s selfish! I know him! I know he’s not like that!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s not-” Gladio groaned, exasperated. “That’s not what I meant, Prompto.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gladio is right, Prompto. There are people back in Lucis that we can be helping right now. Daemons we can be fighting. There is little use in us staying here.” Ignis turned to face him. Prompto could feel his eyes boring straight through him even though he knew Ignis couldn’t see. “You and I both know that is what Noctis would choose to do.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Prompto wiped his eyes, out of breath and heart pumping. He dropped his voice to almost a whisper. “How is he gonna escape? He’ll wake up and he’ll be on his own.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I…” Ignis faltered. “All I know is that he will return to us. I don’t know when or how, but… I’ve seen it. I’ve seen that he is safe. I’ve seen that he comes back. I’ve seen…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignis dropped his head. “I’ve seen everything.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gladio looked at Ignis with concern. He opened his mouth to say something, but was distracted by the sound of several rushed footsteps heading towards them. He narrowed his eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“More magitek soldiers.” He said, gruffly. “We fighting or are we running?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The most important thing is that we escape. We eliminate anything that stands in our way” Ignis said. He half-laughed. “We’ll take a leaf out of Noct’s book and ‘plough right through them’.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Roger.” Gladio replied, summoning his sword. “Back the way we came, I guess?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“They’ll likely have us surrounded. I suggest we keep them on their toes as best as possible. Is this the only exit from the room?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Only one way in ‘n’ out of this room but the corridor splits off further down. Doors looked locked but we’ve got Prompto, so.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright. Let’s go.” Ignis said with a nod, summoning his daggers and setting off back in the direction they entered from. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gladio was quick to follow, looking over his shoulder and calling after Prompto. “You coming, Prom?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Still somewhat stunned, Prompto blinked at the sound of his name. At the sight of the other two running, he brought forth his gun, cocking it as he started to sprint to catch them. He spared one more glance at the crystal before they left. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>▬▬ι═══════ﺤ</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was too much. Tears flowed down his face as he trembled. He didn’t even know what shitty thing he was supposed to worry about first. He was vaguely aware of Gladio and Ignis talking amongst themselves, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying and he didn’t think they were facing his way regardless. His mind was racing, image after image flashing through his mind, unable to focus on any one thing. He buried his face in his hands, starting to hyperventilate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still alive, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head flicked up. His breath was ragged and his eyes could barely focus on her. “Aranea?” he choked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your buddies called me. Said you needed a lift.” She shrugged. “They told me what happened. Seems your little squad is always a man down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto couldn’t respond, his breath failing him again, and he felt his entire body start to shake. Aranea’s expression sobered and she frowned, concerned. “Hey, are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto gasped for air and managed to shake his head no. She offered him a hand, still frowning and he took it, pulling himself to his feet. He looked at her for a moment, panting, and then threw his arms around her, half collapsing onto her chest. And, to both their surprise, she hugged him back. One-handed, admittedly, but reciprocated all the same. He sobbed into her shoulder and she found she didn’t mind. She was starting to get a soft spot for the kid. Plus, he looked like he needed it. Still, she had no fucking clue what to do in this kind of situation. With her free hand she gestured at Gladio to join them, and Gladio sprung to life, concerned. Pulling Ignis along with him, he raced over to join them. Usually, he’d have immediately leapt in to laugh at the sight of Prompto hugging a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but something on Aranea’s face quelled that within moments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Ignis asked. The question was directed at Gladio, whose hand was still firmly clasped on his arm, but Aranea answered instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he’s having a… panic attack?” Aranea said, awkwardly rubbing Prompto’s back. “I don’t, uh… know… what… to do…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah.” Ignis pulled himself away from Gladio and felt around for Prompto, placing his hand on his shoulder. Aranea broke apart from Prompto, turning him to face Ignis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto.” Ignis said, his voice calm, cutting straight through Prompto’s panic. “Take a deep breath. Focus on your breathing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto looked up, fixing his eyes on Ignis’s glasses. He stared, fixated, as Ignis talked him through his breathing with a chorus of ‘in’s and ‘out’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are safe.” Ignis said. “You are safe, Noctis is safe. We are all safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto tried to respond but couldn’t muster his voice. All he managed was a choked stutter. His chest was tight and his breathing was still shallow. His head was starting to throb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to try to talk, Prompto.” Ignis’s voice was strangely calming, for someone who often used it to chastise him. “Just focus on your breathing. Try to regulate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It simultaneously felt like months and seconds of the panicked loop before he recovered enough to talk again, and when he did his voice was shaky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought…” he panted, trembling. “I thought you were all going to hate me. I thought Noct was gonna hate me and then he didn’t and then he… and now he’s gone and I d-don’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio laughed, finally speaking up for the first time. “I don’t think Noct could hate you if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of us could, Prompto.” Ignis smiled softly. “Besides, if there’s one thing to glean from our friendship it’s that where you come from has always been of little importance to any of us. Noctis being royalty has certainly never been enough to stop Gladio from tormenting him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio laughed again, and Prompto found he did too, just a little. But it didn’t last long. Eyes still wet with tears, he replied, “But he’s gone. Before I could even… before we… we barely even s-spoke about it and now-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not gone forever.” Ignis interrupted. “He’ll be back before you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto knew he was right. It wasn’t like Noctis was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was going to get out of the crystal, he’d have all the power he’d need to banish the darkness, he’d do that and then everything would be fine. But some part of him just couldn’t shake the feeling that he would never see him again. That he was going to be gone for more than just a few weeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>▬▬ι═══════ﺤ</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When they finally made it out of the Keep, they were bloodied and exhausted and though all Prompto wanted to do was collapse onto the ground, he knew they still had a ways to go before they were safe. He barely had time to take in his surroundings- the city was dark and unwelcoming yet it strangely reminded him of Insomnia in many ways- before Gladio was grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him through alleys and up staircases. Ignis was doing surprisingly well, but Prompto noticed he was clutching to Gladio’s free hand, having lost his cane somewhere in the fray. Prompto wriggled himself free, opting to run alongside them both as trying to keep up with Gladio was starting to trip Prompto up. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We gotta get out of the city.” Gladio said, voice not at all affected by running. “Gotta get somewhere light or we’ll just get swarmed by daemons.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right.” Prompto replied, panting. He wasn’t a bad runner. He quite enjoyed it, really. But keeping pace with Gladio had never proven itself to be easy. “You know where you’re going?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heading back to the- Iggy, duck.” Gladio replied, ducking beneath an overhanging pipe as Ignis followed suit. “Heading back to the tracks. It’s the obvious place to go but it’s better than getting lost in this fuckin’ place.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh.” Prompto heaved, ducking under the pipe himself. “Taking the train out?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not exactly.” Gladio dipped into a building, running down the corridor. “Ain’t exactly in the best condition.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Prompto almost slammed into the wall following Gladio through the doorway. He was somewhat relieved to not have to ride the train, as exhausted as he was. He didn’t want to be reminded of being pushed off it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They ran in silence for the rest of the sprint, bar Gladio’s occasional instruction or warning for Ignis. Prompto’s lungs were burning and every inch of him ached by the time the train tracks came into view. And something else. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that… the Regalia?” He asked between pants, eyeing the wreckage of what was once their car. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was.” Gladio guided Ignis up the steps of one of the carriages to cut through it to the other side. Prompto lingered, eyes fixated on the car. It panicked him, seeing it like that. It felt like a warning or bad omen or some kind of sign that things had changed. That they wouldn’t go back to how they were before. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Move it, Prompto.” Gladio commanded as they descended the steps on the other side of the carriage. “We’ll deal with having no car later.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Prompto tried his best to choke down his rising panic and started back following his friends. The wreckage of the train unsettled him too, but he compressed it as much as he could manage. He didn’t even want to know what had happened to them. Except…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What happened to the passengers?” He asked, nervous. “On the train.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“They disembarked at Tenebrae.” Ignis told him. “Thankfully, there were no casualties.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just a couple of traumatised kids.” Gladio added, helpfully. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Prompto exhaled, relieved. He wasn’t sure what he would have done, knowing all those people died and he hadn’t even been there to attempt to help. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When they reached the open stretch of track, they were greeted by an army of daemons and magitek soldiers. They’d expected it, but Gladio was right. It was better than getting lost. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignis heard the enemies and readied his weapons, finally letting go of Gladio’s hand. “What’re we looking at?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Couple of giants and an engine’s worth of soldiers.” Gladio responded. “Nothing we can’t handle.” And he lurched towards them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>▬▬ι═══════ﺤ</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aranea cleared her throat awkwardly. “So, uh… not to ruin this precious moment, but we’re gonna have company if we don’t get a move on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d not managed it far enough to get away from the darkness, so frequent run-ins with daemons had punctuated their escape. It was once they’d been on the run for around two hours that Ignis had suggested finding somewhere to rest. Gladio had been reluctant, even at the sight of Prompto’s obvious exhaustion, but something in Ignis’s voice softened him. They stopped at a small shack off the side of the tracks and he’d agreed that Ignis could rest, but that he and Prompto would take turns as lookout. Prompto wanted to object, but knew Gladio wouldn’t budge. Besides, it was better than nothing.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At some point during Prompto’s first stint as lookout, Ignis and Gladio had decided to call Aranea for help. She’d left her number with Noctis, who’d thankfully had the wherewithal to pass it to Gladio and Ignis when he got back on the train. They’d argued over it a little, Gladio still somewhat mistrustful, but eventually they’d both come to the conclusion that a lift from Aranea would be considerably better than trying to get back to Lucis on foot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d been surprisingly amicable when Ignis had explained the situation to her. She’d asked after Prompto, and once they confirmed that Prompto was back with them, she asked for their approximate location and responded with a curt “I’m on my way.”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a few hours before she’d arrived, but none of them minded too much. Despite the almost-constant stream of daemons to fight, even Gladio admitted the chance to rest was more than welcome. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had told Prompto they’d called her, but him being so lost in thought, he’d hardly processed it. So when she turned up, seemingly out of nowhere, it had only added to the waterworks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Gladio slid his hand to the small of Ignis’s back as he started to lead him towards Aranea’s engine. He dropped his voice as he turned to Ignis and said, “Careful of the ramp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You coming, Blondie?” Aranea asked, beckoning Prompto as she walked backwards towards her ship. She took a look at the permanently dark sky and added with a smirk, “We’re losing daylight, here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<h2>▬▬ι═══════ﺤ</h2>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The journey back to Lucis was going to take at least a day, even if they were in a magitek engine. Aranea had suggested they stop at Tenebrae to eat and sleep and so that she could pick up Biggs and Wedge, deciding that she much preferred it when they piloted the vessel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys had agreed, and when they touched down a few hours later, they all filed out, eager to grab some fresh air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto sat on one of the benches at the station in silence, stretching his legs out in front of him. It felt strange to know that Noctis and the others had been here without him. Strange that Lady Lunafreya once lived here. He couldn’t bring himself to look at it, instead opting to turn his back and stare fixated at the empty track. He started to mindlessly count the rungs in his field of view as he started to lose himself in his own thoughts again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d gotten to thirty-three when Aranea sat down beside him. She pressed a Cup Noodle into his hands with a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have better food but your shirtless friend insisted.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took it wordlessly but didn’t eat it, despite the almost painful hunger. He carried on counting. Thirty-four, thirty-five, thirty-six-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels wrong, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto looked up at Aranea with confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leaving him, I mean.” She expanded, gesturing with her hand. “It feels wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto nodded grimly. “More than wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, that’s how they felt when you went missing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Prompto looked at her, alarmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already told you your Prince was inconsolable. That’s how they felt. That feeling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto exhaled shakily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buuuut, they also knew they had to move on. Had things they had to do. Find the crystal or whatever.” She continued, not looking at him. “And they knew they were gonna find you again at some point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled. “And hey, they did! You’re here now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Noctis is gone, yeah, yeah.” Aranea interrupted him before he had the chance to say it. “Sunglasses over there seemed pretty adamant he’s coming back, so maybe you should take his word for it. Maybe the same thing’s gonna happen with him as it did with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto sighed. He knew she was right, just as he’d known Ignis was right. He doubted the unease was ever gonna leave, but he’d work through it. He dug his fork into the cup and swirled some noodles around it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, Aranea got to her feet with the intention of heading back to the others. She took one final look at Prompto, an inscrutable expression on her face and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s hard… losing someone you care about.” She said, quietly. “But he’s not gone yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yo sorry for the delay on this oneee also sorry it's a bit shit d*pression has been kickin my ass lately</p>
<p>YA soooooo a lot of this fic (especially the gladnis bits) are gonna be flashbacks during the ten years!!!</p>
<p>next chapter lunafreya &lt;3</p>
<p>love y'all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. UPDATE: OOPS SORRY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>UHHHH OOPS<br/>I HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS IM SORRY<br/>ok i did technically forget about this but it’s not abandoned there’s just. wow a lot of shit has happened huh?</p><p>anyway i’ll get back on top of this soon sorry to keep y’all waiting hddkebjfGDKDBSK (i’ll delete this when i update)</p><p>p.s. congrats for making a good choice america this brit is proud of u :’)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehe</p><p>yo hmu on twitter/tumblr @saltmeats if u liked i crave validation</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>